The Acident
by lburke101
Summary: What happens when Wally breaks Artemis bow and then they accidently switch bodies
1. Chapter 1

_Author note - this is my first story so please bare with me and feel free to let me now any ideas you have for future story's so without further a do..._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own young Justice**

"You idiot!"

Those words echoed throw the entire Mount Justice area, Wally and Artemis were fighting...again..., Meagan was in the kitchen cooking while Robin and Kaldur were playing video games they all looked at each other as they heard a scream coming from the training room they all shrugged and just past it off as Artemis yelling at wally again and it was until they head a thud and then something smashed. They all jumped up and ran towards the training room when they opened the door they saw that wally was pinned against the wall and artemis was reaching up for his neck with her hands, The speedster looked over at his fellow teammates and his eyes widened he was giving the look like 'please help me', the Martian took that as a sign for help and her eyes lit up while putting her arm up and levitating Artemis of the ground.

"What the hell", Artemis yelled as she noticed she was getting further and further from the ground she looked over at her fellow teammates and saw Meagan being the reason for her bring in the air, "Meagan" she yelled, the Martian them began to then slowly realise Artemis from her grip letting her back on the ground, the archer didn't wast anytime on the ground and went straight back to trying to grab wally around the neck, Robin and Kaldur both ran towards her grabbing her arms to strop her from trying to kill the speedster standing in front of her, the boys were struggling to hold her back, but wally made it worse by opening his mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you", the speedster watch her as she started to give up on trying to brake free, Robin and Kaldur loosened their grip on her when she suddenly tried to pounce on wally, they grabbed her arms again holding her back, Robin looked up at his friend, "if you know what's best for you I suggest you shut up", the speedster got the hint and was out of the room in a flash (literally) the two boys let Artemis go and watch her as she went to pick up her quiver full of arrows, Kaldur spoke while she went to walk out of the room, "what did he do to make this mad", Artemis changed directions not saying a word walking to the corner of the room and picked something up tossing it towards them it was her bow completely snapped in two, they looked up at her as they watched her leave the room not saying a word.

The Martian, Boy Wonder and Atlantean looked at each other and then back at the bow, Kladur sighed and spoke in a sad tone, "this isn't going to end well.

 **Sorry for the first short chapter the chapters will get longer as they go along :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young justice**

Days have gone past and Artemis and Wally are still not talking only exchanges glares every once in a while, the team wasn't the same with them not talking, there were not arguments, no fights having to be broke up just complete and utter silence. It was staring to look like the breaking point in their relation ship and that was that but Robin had, had enough true he did like the quietness but sometimes there is such thing as to much silence. He hated seeing his best friend sad and gloomy and planed to do something about it.

"Alright that's it", everyone in the room everted their eyes away from what hey were doing and looked at the Boy Wonder, he walked towards Wally and Artemis both sitting at the opposite sides of the table and grabbed their wrists he dragged them to the coach and sat them at each ends of it, he watched as both of them made no eye contact what so ever, "seriously speak please its so b-o-r-I-n-g without you to talking", he stretched out the word boring trying to emphasise his point. He looked over towards Kaldur sitting on the chair in the corner of the room, he mouthed the words 'help me'. Kaldur got up and walked over to them standing next to Robin, "Robin has a point you two haven't spoken in days its starting to creep us out", "Starting to" they all turned to see Superboy walking in the door he came and stood next to kaldur, "What is this therapy", they all looked at wally he spoke in a sarcastic tone, "its something you desperately need", the speedster turned to see the blonde archer standing and walking towards the door. He got up and ran towards the door standing in front of her, "You do not get to walk away from me", she looked at him an crossed her arms over her chest, "you mind","Actually yes and if anyone needs therapy it should be you", the archer tried to walk to the side to get to the door but wally stopped her, "what's that suppose to me", Artemis took a step closer to wally now the faces were only a few inches apart, wally started to wave his hands in the air, "uh hello u got mad at me for breaking some stupid bow, you can always get another", Artemis's hands were starting to turn into fists, "you don't get it do you that bow is irreplaceable, my dad gave it to me and taught me how to use it, its one of the only good memories I have of him", Robin knew who Artemis father was and started to feel sorry for her that bow clearly meant a lot to her.

Wally watched as she moved one of her hands down to cover up something on the side of her waist, "what's that?" He pointed to her hand, "its nothing ok just leave it alone" it wasn't nothing it was a scar that her father had given her when she was younger for disobeying, he knew she was laying he grabbed her hand and pulled it away and saw the scar, "what the hell is that", she pulled her hand out of his, "what the hell Baywatch ever herd of privacy", "not when your keeping secrets who-who did that to you", " I have a right to keep secrets and its none of your business", "not from your teammates", "some teammates don't act like you don't keep secrets", "maybe I do maybe I don't but I know someone who doesn't keep secrets Roy", the archers hands were still in fists not budging at all, "what the hell does he have to do with this", he flung his arms in the air, "he has everything to do with this, its your fault he isn't on the team because you took his spot", "last time I checked he walked away from this team so this spot is rightfully mine", "its not your all you were was his replacement you were and always will be his replacement", she thought that maybe the team had finally gotten used to her being in the team but clearly she was wrong, all she ever will be to them is speed's stupid replacement, she finally snapped, "fine then if all I was to this team was a replacement then I'm guess there is no point in me being here", she took of the strap that was on her shoulder that had her quiver attached to it and throw it on the ground there was still a couple arrows left in their, "Roy can use it when he finally decides to show up", Artemis walked out of the room everyone stood still as they heard the sound of her leaving 'Artemis B06', their was silence complete silence, wally looked over at the Martian she was leaning up against the kitchen table with tears in her eyes she walked out the door and went after Artemis.

Superboy went after he stop in front of wally who now had one of Artemis arrows in his hand, "nice job wally", Superboy shoved the speedster as he went passed an stomped through the door. Wally entwined the arrow through his fingers over and over again he looked at Robin and Kaldur who just stood there not saying a word he watched them walk out of the room after Superboy. He was there by himself, alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own young justice**

(text)

 _(thought)_

Meagan tried all she could to change Artemis's mind but she just wouldn't budge, the Martian then just gave up and made her way back to Mt justice, she went quietly in her room with tears coming from her eyes. Artemis was like a sister to her and that was never going to change.

Artemis walked through the door into a small apartment, she looked over her shoulder to see her mother watching TV, her mother wheeled over to her and started bombarding her with questions but Artemis didn't feel like answering them and just went into her room, she closed the door behind her and leaned up against it she slide down the door and was now sitting on the ground with her head in her hands. She looked over at the second bed in the room, it used to belong to her sister, she started having reoccurring memories of her dad pinning her against her sister when they were younger, jade always winning but that never stop Artemis from trying and when she eventually did beet her sister she remembered feeling joy in defeating her and that same feeling coming back every time her and the team would take down the bad guys, all the memories she had with them even though it had only been a couple moths there were memories from having to lie to Meagan saying that her cooking was good to defeating kid mouth in combat training every time, "Kid mouth" she said out loud, "stupid wally west", she got up and flopped into her bed, looking out the widow she realized that it was already night, she then eventually drifted asleep.

Meanwhile...

Wally was sitting on one of the chairs at the kitchen table he still had one of Artemis's arrows in his hand staring at it, he walked over to the souvenir cabinet looking at all the stuff he had collected over time from Cheshire's masked to Dr fate's Helmet, there was a spare space in the middle of the 2nd row he placed the arrow there and looked at it for a while, he thought to himself..

 _what have I done she was one of the strongest members on the team. why did I say that she was only Roy's replacement, I didn't actually mean it she might actually be better then him, god I'm such an idiot._

"I didn't mean to make her quit", "them why did you say that", he heard a voice coming from behind him, he hadn't meant to say those last words out loud he turned to see his bird friend leaning up against the wall behind him, "I don't no Rob I guess I just..", "wasn't think", he was cut off by Robin he walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, wally continued to stare at the arrow, Robin spoke in a serious tone, "well there is no point in sulking over it, what's done is done no matter how much we dislike it", Robin saw the sadness in his eyes, "yeah put its my fault she gone", he didn't know what to say both wally and Meagan weren't going to get over this not soon anyway, "how about you sleep on it I'm sure A good night sleep wouldn't hurt we can keep talking about this tomorrow", wally looked at him confuse, "I don't know how a good night sleep will help but whatever you say", Robin watched as his friend walked out of the room and into his.

Wally flopped onto his bed not bothering to get out of his uniform and drifted eventually to sleep

 **Next day**

_Mount justice_

Robin and kaldur were playing video games while Connor and Maegan were talking in the kitchen, Kid flash was still sleeping and it was already almost noon

_Artemis's apartment_

Artemis's mum was already up and making breakfast, she looked over at the clock hanging up above the fridge it was almost noon and Artemis was still asleep she never sleeps this late, her mum walked towards her room and quietly opened the door she could here it creek as she opened it more, she looked at the sleeping archer realizing that her heart wasn't beating, she started to panic, she was thinking the worse her daughters heart wasn't beating, she was dead before she knew it she had contacted Green arrow, she wheeled herself out into the kitchen and waited patiently, thoughts running throw her mind there was knock on the door she opened it quickly to not just see green arrow but also Robin, she oved to let them in "whys is he here", she said pointing at the 13 year old, Green arrow responded, "he was already on his way to see Artemis when we ran into each other, were is she", "second room to the left", she said nervously he nodded and rushed down the hall, Robin looked at her "we will have to take her to Mount Justice", Artemis's mom nodded and watched as Green arrow carried out Artemis life less body, they both left and used the zeta tubes to get back to Mt justice.

Robin had informed the team of what had happened on there way back, as they came in they saw the team waiting in anticipation, Meagan head was in Connors shoulder in tears as she saw Artemis, they rushed her to the infirmary, Robin stopped in front of the team, "where's Wally", he was no were to be found. Kaldur sighed, "we are sad to tell you this but when we went to wake wally we saw that he is unfortunately in the same state as Artemis", Robin stepped back as the thought of his best friend dead shocked him, "were is he now", he said trying to hold back tears, Kaldur hung his head down, "he is already in the infirmary", the whole team jumped as thy heard green arrow shout they all ran to the infirmary to see both Artemis and Wally bodies in the two beds in the room, they all stared in amazement they were breathing again, green arrow began to speak, "notice how both there breathing are in unison that almost never happens", he was pointed to Wally and then Artemis, but the team didn't care they were just happy that both of their friends were breathing.

They all sat in the infirmary waiting for their friends to wake up, Meagan's head was on Connors shoulder and they were both sitting on the small coach in the room, Kaldur was leaning up against the wall near the door while Robin was sitting on the chair next to Kid Flashes bed. Green Arrow and The flash were outside the room talking about possibilities of why this had happened. all the team mates were startled by Wally and Artemis both shooting up and screaming in unison, "AHHHHHH!", everyone in the room jumped to there feet and stared at them.


End file.
